Amy in Underland
by CutiePaw
Summary: Amy Johnson was forced to marry a man she didn't love. But not with Amy... and the white Rabbit! He decides to bring her to Underland where she could live a new life. Starting all new. Find new friends and the happiness she deserves. A certain blue striped cat sneaked himself in her life. I freaking suck at Summarys!


**Hey Guys! Well, I thought I should try something new :D **

**So I decided I write a Alice in Wonderland fanfiction.**

**I respect grammar nazis, 'cause I'm myself being one :p**

**Anyways... **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>„Moooom, when are we there? ", I groaned in the backseat of the car. The cars on the other street kept passing by. It's so boring. I should have brought a book with me. But nooo stupid me forgot it in the hurry at home.<p>

"Almost there sweetie", she reassured me like the what? 23th time? She slowed down and then came to an absolute halt. I peeked behind my mother's driver's seat and looked at… a congestion. I groaned and fell back in the seat. _Great, that's what I needed now_, I thought sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and decided to listen to some music. _What? Why do I only have 34% accumulator left? Oh yeah, because we're driving like felt 5 hours to my stupid fiancé. _

My fiancé. Ewww… he's such a jerk. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. Why do we have to marry again? Because my dad left my mom and me and has gambled our money away. That's why.

I plucked my pink earphones in my ears and listened to the only band that always calm me down, 'Linkin Park'. My Playlist decided to play 'Numb', I'm okay with that, the song is great. I let the music drift into my mind and closed my eyes.

_I wish I could escape to another world. Where no one knows me and I could start all over again. A completely new life._ I sighed and bumped my head against the cold window of the car and slept. In the far distance I heard my mother honk and yell at another person. With that I slowly drifted into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, we're here~", my mom sung overly happy. I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "10 more minutes…" I jabbered in my half-sleep. I was about to drift off again, but my mother had enough,"Damnit!", she screeched and punched the dashboard of the car, „Amy Johnson, stop being so grumpy, get your butt out of the car, get yourself ready and put a smile on your face.", she snapped and ordered me around. <em>Yeah, first all sweetie here and there and then you let out the devil in you. I swear if it were possible you would grow horns by now.<em>

"Yes… mom." I huffed and did what was being me told. I walked into the villa of the McKenzies and got myself ready. The villa was huge. Huge in 2.800m2. It contains two garages with who knows how much of luxurious cars. A 70m2 covered terrace with a breathtaking sea view. It even had an own home theater in it. In the far-reaching garden is the private pool, a bar and a sauna.

I changed in a pastel pink cocktail dress with a brown leather belt on my waist. The dress was my favorite, it was strapless and at my thighs it began to puff out. It was princess like, girlish and mature at the same time. The perfect mixture.

I put on a simple makeup. My long lashes were colored in sooty black mascara. I had a light green eye shadow matching perfectly with my emerald eyes. Pink lip-gloss on my lips, not lipstick it's lip gloss, huge difference. Finally I curled my blonde hair and let it flow over my shoulder blades.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. _I don't want that. Being forced to marry a man you don't love. It isn't fair. My aunt Alice was a genius in just leaving and –_

_*Knock Knock*_

"Amy~?" a sugar coated voice sang from the other side of the bathroom, "Are you in there sweetie?"

"Yes mom. I'm almost done." I told her. _Okay, that was a lie, I am done. But hey, who wouldn't want to put off an unwanted marriage. _

After 14 more minutes of breathing and thinking I went outside in the gardens. _I must say the McKenzie's have a gorgeous garden, even a maze. _I was looking for my mother just to see her drunk in the corner with … _oh no, is that Dads brother? Stop whoring around mom. _

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around with a bored look. "Hm?"And there, behind me stood in all his glory, the man I had to spend my life with. Samuel McKenzie.

His short brown hair was a bit messy, probably amused himself with one of the bridesmaids. His chocolate eyes are… boring. They are cold, without emotions. He wore a black suit with a deep blue tie around his neck.

"You look good, Amy", he forced himself to smile. _Wow, that must have killed him. _

"Thanks, I guess." I bit back an angry reply but couldn't suppress the, "You look good, too Mister Penguin."

He quirked an eyebrow in annoyance and held out his hand. "How funny." he snorted, "May I have this dance?" he spat out. He sounds almost disgusted. Jerk.

I put a hand on my chin and looked away as if I were deep in thought. "Hmmmmm…", I hummed. He let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my hand. He roughly dragged me to the dancefloor and put us in dancing position.

I clenched my jaw and refused to look at him. Jeez, if I couldn't even look at him, then how am I going to marry him let alone ki- NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO KISS THAT FISH FACE. Okay, I must admit he wasn't looking that bad, but if you know the character of a person the good looking appearance fades away.

The band started a new song as we arrived there. 'Bust your windows' was heard and the crowd cheerfully began to dance around us. We began to dance as well. I didn't have to pay attention to the moves. Since I was 8 I was taught how to dance, it was like walking for me.

As we circled around the other pairs I felt like being watched. I looked around just to find everyone's gaze is fixed on their dancing partner. But the feeling of being watched didn't leave me even when we stopped dancing and said our goodbyes. Well, I said goodbye he just snorted and left as quick as possibly.

So I walked around the garden and found a nearby bench. I sat down and let my gaze wander around the many bushes. The air smelled like flowers, roses to be exact. The roses here are lovingly. There are many different colors like blue, yellow, red, and white even black. I didn't even know it's possible for a rose to be blue.

I stretched my arms above my head and let out a big yawn. _Why am I feeling so tired all of sudden? _My eyes grew heavier with every second. _Might as well take a nap_, I sighed and laid down on the wooden bench.

As I fell asleep slowly but surely I thought I saw a white bunny. _Oh what a cute little bunny with his little cute ears and –wait. Does it wear a blue waistcoat?! _I thought perplexed. I tried to open my eyes again, but the sleep had won the overhand and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When I came back to my senses again, I felt like being carried. Bridal style of course. How fitting. I thought sarcastically. <em>Odd, I thought I fell asleep on a wooden bench. So why don't I feel something wooden under me? <em>My kidnapper slightly shifted me so my head laid on his shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a man's face just inches away from my own. As far as I could tell he looked very handsome.

He had pink eyes and white messy hair that reaches just below his strong chin. He wore a grey shirt with V-neck, on top of that laid a blue waistcoat with red and gray checkered sleeves. White pants with black stripes on the side wrapped around his legs. A white belt kept his pants in place and on said belt was a pocket watch attached.

My gaze wandered back to his oh so angelic face. But something was off, but I couldn't say what…_Wait were are his ears? _I searched his head for his ears, but couldn't find them._ –the hell? _

After a while I found them. On top of his head… he has _bunny_ ears? _How is this possible?_ There were long fluffy white lop-ears on his head. _Sure. Why not? Let's just throw all the logic in this goddamned world out of the window. _

He must have felt I was watching 'cause he shifted me again so I was facing him. "Had a nice nap?" he asked and grinned. "Yeah, as if I would walk on clouds, but I think that you could have caused that feeling." I laughed.

_Wait, why am I even answering? I should be afraid. A completely stranger carried me away from my arranged marriage and- the marriage!, _I gasped and had wide eyes_. My mom is going to kill me!_

"What's the matter?", he asked still happy, but with a slightly worried undertone in his cheerful voice.

_Should I tell him? Meeh, why not? _

"I was going to get married._", _I simply stated.

He stopped in his tracks and looked me in the eyes. His soft pink ones were now cold as ice. "But you don't love him." It was more like a statement than a question.

"No." As soon as I said that the coldness around him vanished and he was back to his happy self. He trotted down a stony path which led into a dark forest_. Where the hell are we?_ I thought in irritation. _I can't remember that the McKenzie's owned such a large forest._

"What's your name by the way?", I asked my good looking kidnapper.

"Nivens McTwisp.", he answered and showed me a toothy grin.

"Where are you taking me?", I asked again as I looked around the unknown area. The forest was dark, everywhere grew bushes and weed. No sign of any animals, well except from the half bunny which carried me.

"To a place where you can start all over again, a place where no one knows you, a place where no one orders you around, a place where you can be you."

As soon as he spoke his last words, he stopped before a motherfucking big hole. The hole wasn't just big, no it was huge!

"Nivens?", I asked cautious unsure of what he might do. "Niveee~ns?", I sang and waved my hand in front of his face.

"W-what are you up to?", I started with a nervous laugh. He just looked at his pocket watch and gasped dramatically. "Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm too late!", he shouted out. I cringed as he shouted into my left ear. _Arrgh, too loud._

"Too late? Too late for what?", I asked him and wiggled in his grasp. I didn't want to be so near to that hole. We could accidently fall in if we aren't careful enough.

"Hold on tight.", he sang and tightened his grip around me.

"Huh? For what?", but did as he told me. I got my answer just a few seconds after, as he crouched down and jumped into that freaking hole.

"Aaahhhhh~!", I screamed on top of my lungs. The cold wind whistled by my ears and because of the speed of our falling my hair stands upwards and wouldn't get down anymore. Even his usually slop-ears stood up straight.

I clung to him for dear life. As I kept screaming 'Bloody murderer' and 'Psycho' he just chuckled and shrugged it off. It seems he was the calmness in person, I however embodied the panic.

On our way down I saw a lot of things flew around us. Books, soft toys, clocks and even a piano! The piano by the way nearly crushed us, but fortunately it bounced away and flew past us. Large mirrors were glued to the wall and all I saw was a blurry mess of me and Nivens.

There were some roots sticking out of the dirt. I tried to grab them, but we weighed too much and I only pulled them out. I groaned in frustration. There even stuck a few chairs and tables in the dirt. _Who put these in the dirt?_

After a while I calmed down a bit. The air slowly got painful and really cold. "How long will it take?", I shouted impatiently over the howling of the wind. _How long does it take to be crushed like an ant?_ "We're almost there.", he shouted back. _Almost there? What could possibly be at the bottom of this hellhole?_

I got my answer as we approached in full speed a garish light. The closer we got to it, the brighter it got. I shut my eyes tight as it got really painful to look at it. I carefully peeked through my right eye, just to close it the moment after again. _Too… b-bright._

All of sudden everything went dark, like a lamp was switched off. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was pitch black, but we were still falling. Like a dark rollercoaster we whirled around and then I realized how my eyes grew heavier with every second. I felt my conscious left me and the last thing I felt was the bottom as we broke through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Dun dun dun~**

**Sooo tell me. Did you like my new project? ^^**

**_3 Reviews_ for the next chapter!**

**See ya CuPa **


End file.
